Goddess of Olympia
by ShimmerandShine29
Summary: But with him gazing into my eyes with a look of complete and utter trust, understanding, and only the tiniest bit of apprehension, I knew what I had to do.It was time to tell him the truth." Bella is also special--What happens when two myths collide?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! _First off_, I would like to apologize for not updating Heaven's Devil & Hell's Angel in such a long time...I have been having some major writer's block issues-- the plot is there, it is the articulation of said plot that is boggling my mind at the moment. **

**_Secondly_, this is a story that revolves around greek mythology of the Olympian Gods. I am warning you now-- I AM NOT A GREEK MYTHOLOGY MAJOR! But this is fiction, so I am allowed to mess around with myths and legends to my liking. So if there is something in this story that is not right according to the myths that you have heard of, I apologize, but please try to just go along with it. **

**_Lastly_, I know the prologue is short, but it just seemed like the right place to cut it off without giving the entire plot away within the first 3 paragraphs. Please let me know what you think, whether it is an alert, a favorite,a review telling me to update soon , or a message telling me to quit the writing and stick to my day job : these all have an influence on the story--mostly because I like to know that I am writing for somebody, even if it is just one person. **

_***Important* Plot POINT: This takes place the summer after junior year, but the Nomad incident NEVER HAPPENED!!! If it had happened, then Bella would have had to reveal herself much earlier. This is all in Bella's Point of View, unless otherwise specified. I will venture into Edward's Point of View in the future, and possibly some other characters.**_

_**And now that my insanely long (but necessary) author's note is longer than the Prologue, I present to you:**_

_**Goddess of Olympia**_

* * *

**Prologue**

There is a moment in everyone's life where they realize the mistakes they have made. They take that moment to reflect upon them, and they resolve to make a change: to never make the same mistake again. I have experienced that moment many times, and many times that promise has been broken. I'm not going to lie and say that I have simply not been graced with the right opportunity to tell him, because the truth is that I have had more than my share of them. For instance, when he told me he was a _vampire_—yeah, that probably would have been a good time to mention it.

But, you see, there is a reason that I have not yet told him. It's not because I am forbidden to reveal my identity—hell, my parents are _dying_ to meet him. It's not because I am ashamed of it. In fact, I love being who—well, _what_—I am. No, it's because I am simply afraid he will never look at me the same way again. I'm afraid he will do one of two things—either use me to get power, or leave because he is afraid of me. If I am being completely honest, it is the latter that frightens me the most. I do not want him to feel betrayed and leave me for fear that I will deceive him again. I couldn't bear it if I lost his love— especially after all this time.

But with him gazing into my eyes with a look of complete and utter trust, understanding, and only the tiniest bit of apprehension, I knew what I had to do.

It was time to tell him the truth.


	2. Chapter 1: The End of Deception

"Edward, there is something that I have been keeping from you." He nodded his head in understanding as if he knew what I was about to tell him, even though I knew that was impossible.

"You see, I haven't told you because I have been afraid of your reaction. I don't want to hurt you…" I picked at the grass at my feet, nervously trying to avoid his probing stare.

"What's his name?" My head snapped in his direction, lifting off of my bent knees, and I'm sure the utter horror and confusion was built into my features.

"I'm sorry?" It had been a long road that brought us to this place. One that could have been completely avoided had I been honest with him from the beginning. But I had not been, and I had never regretted it more than in this moment. He thought there had been someone else? He thought my love failed to outgrow the boundaries of his..._predicament? He thought I had searched for the love of another? _

"What. Is. His. _Name_." The rage in his voice became more prominent with each word, and his eyes darkened with the thoughts of violence I am sure were running through his head-- not for me, of course-- but for the man who he thought had stolen my heart. The tension in his shoulders and rigidity of his face contradicted the relaxed posture he took next to me in the meadow. Hidden beneath the rage was a rare, childlike vulnerablilty I had never seen grace his features in all the time I had known him.

Gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the warring storm beneath his surface. If anything, this only seemed to tense him further.

"Edward, there is no _him._ There never has been and there most certainly never will be. Well, unless you decide to leave..."_ Which you will after everything I am about to put you through_, I added mentally.

He grabbed my hand with both of his and vehemently stated, "I will never leave you. _NEVER._ What could possibly make you think I would?" He kissed my hand, and I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he would give me such an affectionate gesture. But I couldn't bear the complete and utter trust I saw in his gaze.

"Don't make me any promises, Edward. You don't know me...not at all." I shook my head as if trying to get rid of the shame I was feeling. I was finally realizing the struggle it took for him to confess his true self to me.

"Of course I know you. That's why I love you."

"No, it's not Edward. You fell in love with the lie that I told you. But I need to let you see me now..._really_ see me. I can't betray your trust in me any more than I already have." _It would only make this worse._ "Now, I know you think you know me. I know you will probably not believe me when you hear what I am about to say. But I am begging you, before you shut me out, can you please just...listen?" If he couldn't afford me that...well, then there was no point to any of this.

"Of course. Say everything you need to. I won't go anywhere." He gave me a soft smile and reached his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side and giving me the support I needed.

"Thank you, sweetie. Well, I need to start off by saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you believe in something I'm not. I hope after all is said and done that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Not that I deserve it."

"Bella...",he was about to interrupt.

"Please, don't say anything. Just for now. I just think it will make things that much harder." He gave me an apologetic smile and a nod of understanding, letting me continue with whatever it was I needed to say. There was so much in my head at the moment, I felt like the entire English language was inadequate. _I should have brought some visual aids or something._ Wringing my hands together with nerves, I tried to start over.

"Edward, I'm not sure how to tell you this. I don't want to make this a big production or draw it out any longer than it needs to be. So I'm just going to say it. I can't take this torture anymore. So, here it goes." My hands were picked up in Edward's as he placed a gentle kiss on both of them.

I looked into his eyes, and knew that everything was about to change. For the better or for the worse, I wasn't sure.

"I'm a goddess, Edward." I let that sink in for a moment, almost instantly regretting the words. But this was the right thing to do. This was unavoidable, inevitable. This had to be done, and now that it was, there was only his acceptance of my identity that was left.

He looked past me for a moment, before turning his eyes to our hands. I could see the contemplation in his golden depths and I couldn't decide which type of decision would be worse-- the decision of wanting to be with me versus running away, or the decision of whether or not to believe me. I found myself praying to the gods that is was the latter.

He eventually raised his head to look into my eyes one more time, before finally agreeing to go on with whatever had been made up in his mind.

"What exactly do you mean by 'goddess'?" He looked a little..._confused,_ for lack of a better term_._ I didn't really understand this reaction. For me, at least, I couldn't generate any other definition of the word "goddess" than the obvious, so I couldn't fathom how he could possibly constrew this.

"I mean that I am a goddess, Edward. You know, Greek mythology? The whole Zeus and Hades and Poseidon? Have you never heard of this?" I was a bit incredulous that he seemed to have no knowledge on the matter.

"Of course I've heard of the myths, I just...well, to be honest, I never believed one word of it." He looked guilty for this, but I quickly reassured him that I wouldn't have either.

"That's okay. You don't have to feel guilty about not believing it, Edward. Zeus knows I never would have been able to either, had I not been birthed into it."

"So, all this time, you've been a...goddess?" I nodded my head in answer, and he seemed a bit...taken aback... by this information.

"But, you look human. You always have..." He shook his head in disbelief as he let his words trail off.

"There is an answer for that, I promise." I gained hope quickly when he didn't run.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I truly, honestly, am so sorry I haven't told you this before. I didn't think we would get this..._involved..._and every time I tried to tell you, I became a coward. I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry. I had no idea we would go through everything that we have. I had no idea that I was going to fall as deeply in love with you as I did, and little did I know that you would end up doing the same. I just couldn't bare it if you left because of what I am, and I apologize for losing faith in our bond. I'm sorry for betraying you like this, more than you could ever know. But I thank you for listening, and for not writing me off. If you would like to leave, then by all means, go ahead. I know I've hurt you..." I began to cry softly, ashamed of myself for damaging his trust in me.

Edward, the loving and forgiving soul that he is, swept me into his lap, calming me by stroking my mahogony curls.

"Shhh, angel. Don't talk like that. Don't cry, I understand why you kept it to yourself. I do. But please, don't cry, love." He rubbed my back in soothing paths, and I turned my face to see him.

"I love you, Edward. You know that, right?" He pressed a kiss to my trembling lips, telling me that he did indeed know my love for him.

"Of course I know that, my love. I love you with all of my heart. That will never change, I can promise you."

"Really? I know this is a lot to take in."

"It's a bit shocking, that's for sure. But don't ever be afraid to tell me something that's on your mind, promise?"

I nodded my head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, learning my lesson from this mess of a situation.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, am I right?" He gave me a soft smirk and a wink with his response of ,"Just a few."

"What would you like me to answer first?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me what you think I should know." With his reassurance and supportive, protective hold on me, I began to retell the story of my life. My _real_ life, this time.


End file.
